In the past, a winding-type inductor element that has winding around ferrite core, and that has comparatively big inductance value, is known. These elements are made by preparing ferrite core that comprises a columnar or pillar ferrite core section and flange sections provided at both ends of the core section, giving winding to ferrite core axial section, and fixing both ends of winding to electrodes provided at both flange sections so as to make these electrodes surface-mountable. (Japanese laid-open patent publication H09-213198).
Also, an inductor element is known, which is made by giving winding to ferrite core axial section, fixing both ends of winding to inner electrodes provided at both flanges, enclosing the whole with exterior resin (mold resin), extending outer electrodes, which are connected to inner electrodes, from lower side in side face of mold resin body and bending the outer electrodes along bottom face to be surface-mountable (Japanese laid-open patent publication 2005-223147).